The present invention relates generally to diagnostic and laboratory ware adapted for centrifugation. More specifically, the invention pertains to centrifugation vials and integrated yet severable arrays thereof.
Culture vials amenable to centrifugation, such as conventional culture tubes, free-standing shell vials and cluster trays of vials, have generally tube-shaped chambers wherein specimens can be placed or cells cultured. Some vial cluster trays feature independent arrangements or removable strips of vials to permit the use or processing of less than the whole tray of vials. Conventional vials and cluster trays are most often constructed of glass or transparent plastic materials such as polystyrene to enable viewing of the vial contents. Plug or snap-type closures constructed of translucent or opaque materials are also often provided with the vials to seal their contents from the environment.
Conventional individual vials are, however, disadvantageous in that the vial chambers are generally of a depth non-amenable to facile user handling or treatment of the vial contents. The construction of free-standing vials and cluster trays with removable vials is also such that the bottom surfaces of the vials contact the surface upon which they rest, leading to scratching or scuffing of the bottom surfaces and impeding examination of the contents. Additionally, the materials of which vials and trays are constructed often will not support anchored cell culture, at least not without pretreatment of the vial surface. In addition, the plug or snap closures generally provided with conventional vials often splatter the vial contents upon removal of the closure from the vial thus increasing the risk of contamination. Skirted caps as an alternative often fail to provide adequate closure of the vial chamber.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide vials or cluster trays thereof amenable to centrifuation having chambers of a depth facilitating handling and treatment of the contents. It would also be desirable for the trays of vials to have convenient means for detaching or removing any number of individual vials from the tray. It would further be desirable to provide free-standing vials and trays with a construction preventing scratching or scuffing of the vial bottoms. It would also be desirable to provide vials and trays constructed of materials that support cell anchorage and whose vial bottoms can be easily detached so that cells cultured thereon can be directly viewed or treated. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide an improved closure for centrifuation vials and trays with adequate sealing capability but which minimize the risk of splatter and contamination upon removal from the vial.